The Threnody of Humanity
by old gods
Summary: She appeared almost god-like. Colossal erbium wings and swords of many soaring above her. She listened to the music of their world, lyrics of brittle pain to iron strength. A sorrowful song that seemed to rewind endlessly. It brought tears to her eye, one that garnered her to say an unbreakable promise: "I will put an end to this melody, and lift you all from endless threnody."
1. 1: NeverKnight

The Threnody of Humanity.

Summary: She appeared almost god-like. Colossal erbium wings and swords of many soaring above her. She listened to the music of their world, lyrics of brittle pain to iron strength. A sorrowful song that seemed to rewind endlessly. It brought tears to her eye, one that garnered her to say an unbreakable promise:

" _I will put an end to this melody, and lift you all from endless threnody._ "

Pairing: It will be recognized in due time.

Longer Summary: _Erza had accepted a peculiar request from Makarov, in ask that she help rid a country's source of pain. Unquestionably, she took the job. Refusing help from any of her peers the woman went alone to the country, however it slowly becomes obvious that this place wasn't ordinary from the gigantic human-like monsters and the unawareness of magic. Erza Scarlet was far from home._

Author's Note: **It's a good thing people realize that Erza in the SNK/AOT world is a hot ass fic. Sadly, no one's doing it right so I'll try and do it. I like to think of Erza as a beacon of encouragement through this fanfic.**

 **No, in this fanfic Erza doesn't save "humanity". However, I think her personality and ambition eventually does leave a mark on the people within the world. That's the story I want to give. Not one where she just shows her badass skills and proves herself the strongest person within their walls or whatever.**

 **Does that mean that this fanfic will have a lot of that familial friendship sappy bullshit? Maybe so. However, it won't be too much like the Fairy Tail shit considering the circumstances are very different for these places.**

 **I've done some tweaking to some things for this fanfic, and I'll name one right now. All of Erza's magic does have actual effects. Which is me saying that people and titans can/will die by her blade. Fairy Tail likes to do that shit where people just pass out instead of dying or whatever when they fight people. I'm not doing that stupid shit here.**

 **The last point I have to say is that I will never have a set update for this fic, or any of my fics, I update them whenever I please because I live a far too busy life. So that's why I'll try to make these chapters long enough to satisfy you all.**

 **So enjoy reading, thank you all for your time,**

 **braze.**

 _ **PSA:**_ I never really put any disclaimers in my work because if I was writing any of these mangas I wouldn't be spending my time here, trust me on that.

* * *

What kind of being was she if she could simply waltz through the gate with calloused calmness? Not one they could truly explain because they themselves had no clue.

There was an allure to her, something majestic and overflowing with a virtue. The mere appearance of her tugged the strings of many citizens. Initially, only a few curious lookers had blatantly watched, it was tens, then it became hundreds. A sight to behold, as such feats this woman caressed were ones that could be on par with the many soldiers that fought within these walls.

A mountain of luggage perfectly placed on a large wagon. A feat all too peculiar but also astounding. However, the appeal of such a sight paled in comparison to the woman pulling such wagon with only one hand. Bijouled in silver armor, all guards on her covering most of everything under her chin, metal ornaments protruded from the belt in a feather-like manner. Under that a simple blue skirt and calf high boots.

The woman held a manner of loyalty. Her eye, an aching, inflammable shade of chestnut. All cradled by long locks of red, no, scarlet. A violent shade, one so unbelievably bright it was uncanny. It was a shade that was so surreal yet it bounced on her shoulders and on her back with life. Energy, 'a sense of pride' many might say.

The woman was horrifying. In all forms, in all meanings. A fascinating beauty not known to mankind, one that seemed to bring down war like rain shooting into the earth. A witchery floated in her presence, one that enchants. Before you step into her path, you were greeted with a sense of challenge. She herself was daring you to engage. The spell her existence had brought upon them was created by her and simultaneously broken by her. However, as wicked as such things sounded, you could tell she was nothing of the sort. She enticed them like she was a foreign animal, like a myth, like a fairy. That such a thing was almost of witchery, yet detained the malice of a witch.

She had uttered no word during her entrance into these walls. Yet it felt like she had told this earth that it belonged to her as if the air knelt before her feet. Which had its fair share of irony, as she was clothed as a knight, not a queen.

The woman paused, as if to asses the situation, then looked at the audience before her. A prominent curiosity on such an intoxicating face. She turned her eye to the measly citizen who was equally shocked as the rest of the crowd. A youthful pale woman clothed in various fabrics, her short wavy brown hair shaping her face. She was gripping her shawl with a deadly grip, sea blue eyes drowning with confusion. The traveler let go of the rope of the wagon and made slow steps toward the peasant woman, who ultimately cowered in fear. Eyes now filled with something akin to fear.

The redhead noticed this and raised both hands in surrender. "Fear not, for I have no motive to harm you." Her lips now transitioned to a creamy smile, and with her deeper and melting voice, left the civilian in a flurry of blush. Weakening the poor woman's feeble defense. "I happen to be looking for Darius Zackly, does that name ring any bell?"

The smaller lass trembled, eyes wavering but before she could utter any words. She promptly fainted, only to fall into the arms of the woman in silver. She sighed, hand over the swooned girl's head, and looked over at the man beside the two. "How about you? Do you know that name?"

The man, one of older experience as it shown through the gray wisps sticking out of his hair. His face was tight but eyes shone in esteem, hesitantly nodded. He grabbed the weakened woman that the redhead had gently pushed towards his direction. "G..General of all the military branches. "

"And am I safe to assume that he is close-by?"

The man nodded, shifting the moaning woman in his arms. With that, Erza nodded in satisfaction before turning from the civilian and towards her wagon. "Thank you for informing me, I am not familiar with this place."

"H-how? Did you perhaps come from outside?" Another civic cried out, fists clenched in anger but eyes of bubbling confusion. The traveler nodded and it caused a wave of whispers.

Talk ran like water among the crowd, as such truths were swords to the heart. And as the knight began to retie the knot around her wagon, mild but nerve-wracking hysteria ran amok and the people that crowded could not help but feel anything but safe. Children were clenched with an overwhelming power of security, men gripped objects as if they were weapons, and the woman stepped back. The idea of such a brazen being coming through their walls gave them nothing but fear. Lessons were learned that monsters could always be hiding within the most. This did not exclude her.

"What could you possibly want with the general? Better yet, us?" A virile man shouted towards her. His voice the thoughts of many. The woman stopped, her eyes looking at everything but nothing at the same time. She hummed before a small smile rested on her face that didn't escape the eye of the people.

"I'm simply here," The wagon slowly cried as it began to move. The resounding steps of her boots once again hit the ground as she began to continue up the pathway.

"To fulfill his request."

* * *

Erwin wasn't sure what to think at this moment of time. Hence, why he stayed silent throughout the meeting.

It wasn't a meeting that held the interest of the many grand people within the walls. In fact, it only held about four people. All holding their respective opinions towards the point in front.

Erwin Smith, Nile Dawk, Dot Pixis, and Darius Zackly all sat within a respective seat across from each other. With most of the eyes being on Darius as he fiddled with the pen in his fingers and promptly wrote across a sheet. Almost at ease. However, the rest could not be said for the others. What Zackly had said unto them had left them with bewilderment and confusion. Erwin couldn't begin to really comprehend what the man was saying, almost sounding mythical to him.

He could see he wasn't the only one troubled in a way. As the way, Dawk enclosed his hands with one another. His eyes cast downward, leaving not enough room to judge from. Yet from the way his shoulders trembled ever so slightly, he could feel the distress on the man. For Pixis, the man wasn't drinking and seemed just as in thought as he was. However, his green eyes narrowing said enough for the Scout Regiment commander.

"With all due respect," Erwin began again, Zackly had not moved from his position however his eyes flew toward the blue-eyed man, beckoning him to continue. "Commander, do you mean to tell me that people live outside of these walls?"

Zackly's eyes went back to his paper, and after what felt like a decade he replied. "I suppose so."

Dawk slightly slammed his hand on the table. "That wouldn't make sense! No human being could survive living outside these walls unless they were a titan-shifter. We already have our hands full on just one of them!" The Military Corp soldier sent a quick but inescapable glare towards Erwin, who did nothing but push it aside. "For all, we know that flyer is a trap!"

Darius hummed, "I don't recall titans being able to read or write."

Nile clenched his teeth, hands now fisted. "Intelligent ones can, and if they are titan-shifters like the lackey in the Survey Corps legion then they could get a simple pen and paper and do what they please!"

Erwin wouldn't deny, such thoughts had encountered his mind. Each day concepts were blending into one another, beliefs were shattered and new ones grew. The existence of Eren Jaeger caused a rift in the knowledge they thought they knew of Titans. Each day it broke into the thought of, what if? What if they had to see Titans in a new light? What if they were far smarter than they assumed, what if they had feelings? If the link between humans and titans wasn't so far-fetched?

It caused a hysteria and brought a knife of realization that would only cut through until someone stepped out of their own comfort zone.

However, Darius seemed to not mind. In fact, he looked, particularly at ease. He made no flamboyant scene as he set the pen down and grabbed the oddly colored envelope near him. Staring at it with eyes unreadable to Erwin.  
Darius huffed, then proceeded to throw the envelope to the center of the table. All eyes now on it. "I had initially got a letter about the time of the graduation of the 104th Cadet Corps." The envelope was a color similar to gold, however, the texture resembled thin flute. A prominent wax seal at the center.

"In the beginning, I disregarded it. However, it's appearance intrigued me, though not as much as the content inside of it." Darius beckoned with his hands and Dot had placed the envelope back into the general's hand. "When I replied to it, it had disappeared into thin air."

"Disappear, you say?" Erwin's eyes widened, and while he wanted to debunk such an idea from the general, he knew better than to think the man was playing any other games. Pixis's expression never seemed to change for the bit but Dawk's was one of fragile annoyance.

"It is quite unbelievable," Darius began, now grabbing the pen again. "Such a feat had me thinking I was a bit loose in the head.", "Yet another one is here." He began to write the letter again, something looking oddly like his signature. "So I hope to test it again with the three of you, in hopes that my insanity is nothing but creative."

Zackly signed the paper, and they all glared in masked anticipation. The effect was almost instantaneous, as once he settled the pen down. The paper began to dissolve between the men, and the remnants of it basically non-existent. The only thing remaining was the envelope.

All three men gaped in awe. "I-Impossible.." Pixis's eyes widened and Dawk looked over to the bald leader, then to Erwin whose had a similar look, then to Darius. A face that seemed to never change throughout the meeting. Only nodding in satisfaction.

"As I thought," His words couldn't come out more proud. "Such a thing existed."

"Chief, If I may ask?" Erwin looked over at Darius with heavy eyes. "What was the context of that letter?"

"Hm?" Darius cracked his fingers. "It was a request." The man pulled out of his seat and strode towards the window near him. Looking onto the scenery below. "The writing was indecipherable to me earlier on, but it then switched to our language. An advanced system of mailing..." A hand now under his bearded chin. "It just confirms to me that there is a whole community out there."

Darius turned around towards the table. "If you still refuse to comprehend, simply look at the seal on the wax." The three military commanders leaned forward and sure it was, bright as day.

A sign that oddly resembled something of a bird. Nothing of the woman used to represent their walls.

"Such a symbol is not of here if they are that intelligent to symbolize their own system of deliverance. Then it's safe to assume that they are far more intelligent than one simple titan-shifter." Darius commented, his face once again facing the window.

Suddenly a knock drifted through the room and with the consent of Darius, a man with a messy short hair and an awed expression come through. "General Zackly, someone… is here to see you." The three military commanders looked at the man in confusion but all Darius did was nod. "Send them up here anyway. "

"W-Well, you see.. She already brought herself in."

The man ( _Who they could see was part of the Military Police Regiment._ ) stepped forward, and the armored hand that was now resting on his shoulder stole the stage. He looked utterly weak and his frame was now resembling something of a shaking twig. The hand that seemed to grip his shoulder had let go and slid past him. Now showcasing an unbound woman with the curves of her lips alike of a simper.

A glance at her body could tell you that she was indeed voluptuous. Lurid eyes, endless brown, that bore into them with nothing but patience. Heavy strands of her jeweled hair moved like serpents as she strode over. Her hair, it was the most intriguing of it all. Such a gruesome red, not copper but bloodred. Having her look more paradoxical.

"Greetings, Darius Zackly. I hope that I have not come a little less of late." Bloodred hair waved as the woman bowed proportionately. She looked up at the men near him and bowed once again. "I also apologize for intruding anything."

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and I was notified that you had appealed a request from our guild."

Darius, who was all too silent, slowly moved and picked up the envelope between his two fingers. Waving the paper and garnering Erza to move towards him. She took the mail with the both of her hands and began to examine it. Darius then rose a brow and folded his arms within themselves.

"Am I right to assume that the sign is related to you, perhaps?" Erza nodded, the smile on her lip never changing. "Yes, that is the guild sign of Fairy Tail."

Erwin couldn't help but say something, "And what is it that Fairy Tail was asked of them to do for us?"

Behind her eyes, something gleamed, something of a savage assurance that almost brought a chill to his spine. "To save 'humanity' as it would seem."

* * *

" _Your land is covered by sea." Erza spoke._

 _The men in the room looked to the front, where the young woman stood strongly. Her eyes preying on each man in the room. "It took me quite a while to make it here." She paused for a minute. "At least ten days."_

" _Ten days?" Dot said as he leaned in forward. "A beautiful woman like you must be tired."_

 _Erza stared at the man impassively, before a disarming honey smile graced her full lips again. "I've dealt with far worse, sir."_

" _Such a shame."_

" _Perhaps so, but they all taught me valid lessons."_

 _Nile, who had given her nothing more than a glare after he caught himself from his fixation, furrowed his brows slightly. "Did you encounter any titans?"_

 _Erza had paused, seemingly taking in what the man asked. "Would those be the giant human-like creatures?" Nile nodded, then Erza nodded. "Then, yes, quite frequently."_

" _Then how did you kill them?" Erwin was the last one to ask, his eyes meeting with her brown ones. They seemed to grab anything in their sight, he couldn't elude such orbs._

 _Erza somehow shrugged, "There was no need."_

" _And why not?"_

" _They never interacted with me, so I deemed it unnecessary."_

 _There was a silence within the room, a tension that ached horrendously. Distilling all hopes and birthing fear all over again. Erwin's gained a sense of iron, and Erza the level of authority laced with his next words could wrestle with those of Makarov. "Are you human?"_

 _However, she was not one to fall to the knee for a man nowhere near her level. "I'd believe so." The silence ensued._

" _Carrying on," Erza's eyes fell back to Darius, the man silently taking in the conversation as it tred on. "Initially I had thought I was lost since the land was miserably barren. I pursued through," The titania turned towards Nile. "Your titans roamed around everywhere, but a few seemed to be going in the same direction and so I made a hunch."_

" _Thus," Dot finished for her. "You were greeted with our walls."_

 _Erza stared at him, dark honey optics seemingly saying nothing. Then slowly tapped a manicured digit at the hilt of her sword. "Even so, I have to think that the place I come from is far from here."_

 _Erwin's fingers began to drum on the oak table, Erza had to give him silent respect. As the man gave off an air of authority that matched Zackly's. Unintended or not. "How so?"_

" _A very peculiar passageway,", "After that, most of it was just walking."_

 _Erwin's eyes were narrowed. As if she would whimper and unveil every thread of secret sown within her._

 _A pointless attempt._

 _Darius clasped his hands, garnering all the looks back to him. "Your existence here means that there is human life beyond these walls. that is the first step to our success outside."_

 _Erza's face was quizzical, and something clicked. "Have you ever ventured outside these walls?"_

" _Yes," Smith spoke. "All considered failed attempts, however."_

 _Erza seemed to scoff. "They do not seem too difficult, just a bit trifling."_

 _The men became silent. The same woman who had just told them she had not engaged in any interaction with the Titans, was now telling them that they were nothing more than overgrown pests?_

 _Darius's face was unreadable, but Erza could feel that he was radiating some kind of amusement from it all. "Erza Scarlet, may I ask what are your abilities?"_

 _The excitement in her eye failed to be diluted, as that intoxicating simper laid on her lips again. "Would you like to see?"_

Hence why all four were currently in a carriage. Erza sitting diligently next to Darius, as the lesser commanders sat sandwiched to each other on the other side. Her fascinating face in a vague sense of serenity even with her eyes closed. Her hands were placed on her lap as her legs were crossed with each other leisurely. She seemed to be in her own thoughts, hence why she hadn't moved one bit.

"By grace, it's been a while since I've seen the likes of a woman like her." Dot whispered, his fingers chafing his beard, if only he had a drink right now. "You oughta be careful around some women, their looks will be the cause of your death if you're not careful enough." Dot had chuckled while nudging Nile.

Childlike glee in his voice odd with his older voice was not a good combination. Which moreover almost made Nile rolls his eyes, but instead sought to not answer. His eyes looked over to the mage, to Darius whose eyes were equally as closed as the woman's, then to Erwin. The man seemed deep in thought but Nile had no intention of knowing what went through his head, not even at such a dramatic spectacle could he let his pride lay low like that.

To be quite honest, Nile couldn't really believe that this woman would do them any good. As if they already didn't have that Eren boy in the Survey Corps. Was that not enough? What was Zackly thinking? Bringing a woman in some armor as if she could amount to the thousands of soldiers that had trained ruthlessly to defeat these heartless beasts?

Even now, he couldn't seem to understand. To bring her in on questions about the outside world made sense, but to ask her to save _humanity_? It was almost laughable.

Not even their strongest soldier could do that, how much better could this dainty fairy do?

He wasn't sure if he was staring because he quickly found himself eye to eye with the swordswoman. A steely gaze that almost had him twitch.

"You doubt me." She stated and Nile felt the anger crawling like acid in his throat.

He sneered, before turning his eyes towards the window in a pseudo-haughty manner."Who wouldn't? a simple girl in big armor is supposed to be better than half of our soldiers? we should ensure humanity in her small hands and let more of our people die in them?" By now all the men were staring at the Military Police commander. A sense of empathy all shifting through their eyes. "Do you even understand what our soldiers go through on a daily basis just to live?"

" _It's something you couldn't understand with even a thousand scars of war._ "

When Erza said nothing and the carriage was only filled with the sounds of the wheels creaking and his heavy breathing, Nile's roar of a confession was the only thing that kept his confidence soaring. If it weren't for such, he would surely be swallowed by her look. Her eyes had not changed from an impassive stare, but he was unsure if he had stepped his boundaries so his eyes flickered towards Darius. The man seemed aware, but he couldn't tell from the opaqueness of his glasses.

"Tell me, Nile Dawk." Had he wished he hadn't turned back to look at her now.

Her eyes, they seemed to the biggest feature of her face. How they shone with such febrile, a delirious wave almost hit him, like pools of challenging fury just blocked by a flimsy lock, she looked as if she would devour him right now. The pit of her stomach would be rivers of flames, licking every part of his skin. Such a gaze was not feral, but he could see himself in the middle of a pathway. The moon high and mighty and the one at the top of the hill, sparing him (weak, helpless, him) was a wolf. **Her**.

"Are you speaking out of insecurity or true patriotism?"

Nile's brows furrowed but quickly spoke. "Excuse me?"

Erza's position changed, and now she leaned forward. Stunned was he to see but that redness of her lips was as cherry as the blush of fair woman's cheeks. "Why need I repeat myself?"

"Why you-!" He rebuked, pointing a crude finger toward her direction. "You had told us that you had never interacted with the Titans but that automatically means you have the upper hand on those unpredictable things?"

The carriage was silent again.

Until Erza's hand pushed through the small window of the carriage, her body exuding an appearance of little to no care. Without delay, a sword appeared in her hand and the swordswomen slammed the weapon into the earth.

The carriage stopped. A force that knocked the men off their seats. The horses neighed, and the yell of a man tumbling to the ground was prominent. Yet what caught them was the thunderous steps outside. The feet of titans.

Erza's eyes were still on Nile. The man now haphazardly across the carriage.

"As I suspected, you speak from pride... insensitive. I assumed since your men were dying for a bigger cause then they would be humble," Her eyes were a storm of rile.

"But as usual, authority is born from the rotten."

Erwin frantically looked within the carriage, eyes now widened. It seemed that Nile was the only one unaware of what this woman did in hindsight. While Nile still had his eyes on the younger dame, he had seen it all. The giant embellished oversized sword that appeared in her clothed hands, those "small" hands thrusted it into the earth like it was a stick.

The sword that halted the carriage was nowhere comparable to the one that rested between her calves.

Erwin turned to eye Dot, who held a confused look. Nile was still lost within his argument with Erza and Zackly seemed to willingly allow Erza to rattle the man. "General, allow us to-"

"I applaud you for your confidence. " Erza continued, completely disregarding them to shadow Dawk in a voice of silent fury. "However your incompetence to learn and take a step back will ultimately lead to your fall."

Erza slammed open the door of the carriage and casually stepped out. The sword of their cataclysm had now disappeared and Erwin found himself dealing with the paradoxical. Darius followed suit and the shocked faces that matched the three commanders had only delayed them from getting out. However, the titania's voice still reigned louder than all the noise among them.

It reigned louder than even the cries of the Titans.

"Maybe this experience will show you."

Titans were mountains as they loomed over the small group, however, what rose higher than them were sterling articles in the sky, like a crowd, like a choir. What was on eye-level was, at simplest forms, a cladded angel but at bigger terms was a divinity.

What they were met with, exceeded comprehension.

"What it would take to compare your soldiers to me."

Nile couldn't tell if what he saw in the sky were angels or swords.

" _Dance my blades_."

* * *

" _I have a few requests." She now sat between them all, the gloriful look of signifying loftness on her face glowing with unbashful brightness, hand gripping the elongated saber with a vice. She sat there, in that worn and creaky seat and still exuberated an aura of higher power. As if their whole world could belong to her if she willed it._

There had to be a God. Erwin was sure of that. If it wasn't the redhead sitting poised in front of him, he was not sure if he should begin to fear it.

It had only been a day since she arrived, and the events that tumbled through had been such a strain on Erwin mentally and physically. She had situated herself into their system as an autonomous being and they couldn't find themselves saying otherwise.

Now that controversial lady sat before him. Lush carmine lakes that ran down her shoulder were now raised up in a long streak of red, heart-shaped face cupped by the few tresses of hair near her face, instead of the bulky armor, she came with originally this time it was slimmer but still not of the likes he had seen. A long-sleeved black tight top that seemed to cover a good portion of her neck, equally tight but very short red skirt, under it was a sheen of red transparent fabric, all ending with black heels. It was an outfit he was sure was made to accentuate her figure, because that's all it seemed to do.

" _I'd like to be present in any of these meetings, seeing that I am now a prominent piece of this war." Her eyes met with Zackly's who gave her a nod._

Erwin wasn't one to fall to human needs such as lust and all the other, he simply found no time for it. Yet he was no fool, the young girl before him was absorbing. A tang of sweetness, around her. A feline beauty that was such a novelty here, he wanted to object when such a taint woman had said that she was requested to save humanity. _A girl with all lips, hair, and hips was supposed to bring down giants?_

' _A foolish assumption to make_ ,' Erwin grimaced in his head, ' _Assumptions are the worst mistake to make in battle._ '

The kind of power Erza Scarlet weld was unlike any other. Otherworldly. It only took the swords soaring down to the backs of the Titans, her form was something of a silver seraph, pinning them down to the earth for him to decide that. He couldn't explain that, not with the science and technology they had.

" _Next, if it's possible. I'd still like to learn the maneuvering equipment you use to defeat the titans." Confusion bubbled in the heart of the men but Zackly chose to be the voice of all of them._

 _Zackly rose his hands towards his face, eyes studying her. "Why would that be? do you not believe that your own abilities are not enough?" Erza paused, brown pupils, facing toward her lap in thought. A jumpy second ran past and her head pulled back up._

" _I know my powers seem to wonder you all. however, I am not an over-powerful being. at the very end, I am still human and when my magic fails me I must use my hands like every other man before."_

 _The blade that stood diligently under her grasp disappeared and Erza's hands fell to her lap. "If my magic fails me, I'd still like to fight with everyone else. that is my wish."_

 _Erwin found his lips twitching, a smile threatening to slip through._

 _Through all the holy light, Erza Scarlet was still exceptionally human._

Her wings, continuous, swallowing, like a thousand knives boasting in sunlight. They were the only thing he could find himself looking at.

He was convinced, such a being could bring worlds down.

"Erza Scarlet." Erwin nodded towards her and she went to reciprocate the gesture, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Erza smiled, eyes shining once more. "I hope you are doing quite well, today. I caused a bit of commotion today but I think it was to be expected."

The commander raised a brow, however, none of his face truly changed. "Oh, how so?" Erza tilted her head as if to think on the matter. "Originally, I wasn't sure. however, it only took me a few days to realize why."

She leaned forward in her seat and Erwin found himself performing the same thing. "Most of everyone's appearance here is quite similar, I think I'd be considered the odd one out."

Ah, so she realized this herself. Her whole look must've gained her many eyes, from both respective genders. The black shield emblem that hanging over her neck must've stopped anyone from advancing towards her, seeing that was the same emblem Zackly wore.

Erwin nodded before crossing his hands, "I'd take it that you've accustomed living in the Utopia district?" He had remembered them coming back and seeing the immense wagon she had dragged. She insisted on taking care of it herself and he wasn't sure how she had gotten it through without any repercussions

Erza's glowed once more, dark honey eyne gaping and wide before she lightly clasped her hands together, the action making her look youthful. "The town is very lively, and the people albeit a bit perplexed are all very helpful." Erza leaned back into her seat, and as the sun shone on her face he could see the rose petal blooming on her cheeks. "A chunk of them insisted on helping me into my lodging, and I couldn't have the heart to resist."

He couldn't lie, he didn't expect such a look from the girl. "I see."

Erza, however, did not notice Erwin's slightly exasperated and confused look. "The towns are bit closely packed I see. I noticed that for the previous town I traveled through. I'd ask but I think there a few things we must address before that, right?"

Erwin's lip twitched. "Yes, we saw to it that as for now, with your abilities, it only makes sense to have you situated in the Scout Regiment. of course, you'll dabble in the other branches when needed but a majority of your time will be with us."

"We wouldn't want too much commotion so we'd advise you'd wear standard military form at least during most of your days. off duty, you are to do as you please." Erwin made a gesture towards the door. "It'll be the same uniform I have on. So your ranking will be equal to mine, so by all means. just call me by my name, Erwin."

"If you insist, thank you very much for your aid." Erza gave the older man a curt nod. "About the request I made.."

Erwin's eyebrows raised. "Ah, to learn the gear? I don't find it necessary with a skill set of yours but if you insist." Erza nodded quickly, the jovial grin on her lips did not escape his eyes. "I wonder, will it be you training me?"

"Sadly no," However, the smile on Erwin's lips contradicted the hapless introduction. "I do believe there is someone far more suitable for such a thing."

"Oh?" The high arc of her brows resembled one of a bridge, she undid her legs and once again leaned in. Holy eyes, ones that speak more than words, ran like rivers in curiosity.

"A quick learner like yourself wouldn't give him too much to deal with now."

Her face seemed to contract to a face of jest, and her strawberry ricotta cheeks glowed. She was truly a sight to see, and the more she talked. The more he focused on her dainty mannerisms, he realized how very human she was. All the more inspiring. "I look forward to it."

Erwin's smooth lips curled. "He has quite the mouth, so please bear with him."

"I'll see what I can do to not disappoint you."

He couldn't lie, she was truly a pleasure to talk to. "I like your cooperation, Ms. Scarlet."

A spring-wrought face, and black feathers for lashes crinkled up as she chuckled. "Erza is fine."

" _And lastly, I'd like to introduce myself to the whole of the military regime one day."_

 _Pixis rose a brow. "All as one?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And why is that?"_

 _Though her face stayed indifferent, there was that whirl of golden confidence in her eyes. "I think it's only right to speak my truth."_

* * *

Author's Note: **Agh, I feel like I'm going at an incredibly fast-pace. I can't help myself I wanted to get the first chapter done aside.**

 **You know my favorite thing about crossovers? It's the art style. I don't think people realize this as much, but when two shows have a very distinctive look, it should be prominent within the story. Which is something, I knew when making this fanfic. Hiroshima (FT mangaka) has the body types of his woman mostly the same within the work. That art style is far different from Mashima's**

 **However, I do know that Mashima drew Erza Scarlet in his art style and if you are looking at Erza in the lens of that then I completely understand! Though, the Erza that takes place in this works in the Erza of the last arc. This was before the 100-year quest that the Natsu team took, but after them defeating Zeref and Acnologia. If that changes how she looks, I apologize. This is the reason, I've put a lot of emphasizing on her looks though because it's a look very unusual of the people living within the walls.**

 **I pretty much have how the story is going to pan out, and I don't think this story will be particularly too long as I don't plan for Erza to stay to the very end. A reasoning, that I will explain sooner or later.**

 **A lot of things will begin to align sooner or later, and the fanfic will be a lot clearer as the story goes on. Also, there was actually a song that heavily inspired me for this fanfic. Could you guess it? If not, that's okay!**

 **Please leave reviews, questions, critiques! I'll try my damn hardest to explain them and fix them if you say it nicely. However, I would definitely love to hear opinions on this and I think that they could be my biggest motivator to continue!**

 **Thank you for the read,**

 **braze.**


	2. 2: A disturbance in the air

The Threnody of Humanity.

Summary: She appeared almost god-like. Colossal erbium wings and swords of many soaring above her. She listened to the music of their world, lyrics of brittle pain to iron strength. A sorrowful song that seemed to rewind endlessly. It brought tears to her eye, one that garnered her to say an unbreakable promise:

 _"I will put an end to this melody, and lift you all from endless threnody."_

Pairing: It will be recognized in due time.

Longer Summary: Erza had accepted a peculiar request from Makarov, in ask that she help rid a country's source of pain. Unquestionably, she took the job. Refusing help from any of her peers the woman went alone to the country, however it slowly becomes obvious that this place wasn't ordinary from the gigantic human-like monsters and the unawareness of magic. Erza Scarlet was far from home.

Author's Note:

 _Enjoy the read!_

 _ **braze.**_

PSA: I never really put any disclaimers in my work because if I was writing any of these shows I wouldn't be spending my time here.

* * *

If the taste of stale beans and brown bread didn't make him want to puke then surely the coarse way his fanatic companion sat down next to him would.

He wouldn't do it though, vomit was a repulsive thing to clean up. Instead, he set the plate down and pushed it away, bringing a porcelain cup to his lips to wash away the aftertaste. He glared at them, eyes of quiet disdain. Waiting for whatever they planned to unleash from their wide mouth.

"Levi, you will not believe what had just happened!" They frantically put their hands up in excitement and leaned into the face of the shorter man. Levi, the one drinking the tea, could only situate his eyes somewhere else and not respond, in a hopeless attempt for them to realize that he wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

Like initially said, a hopeless attempt.

"It's funny actually, how this got around with everyone but us! I mean we should've known from the jump but people like Eren or Connie knew it before even me! The people of these walls have been frantic about it since yesterday!"

Levi spoke. "I don't give a damn."

His comrade raised their brows, a smile tugging on chapped lips. "Actually, I think you will."

"Apparently someone from outside the walls came in."

Hange was right. How such information didn't get to them first was now beyond him because such a feat was almost mythical. Something too good, too ludicrous to be true, and while his curiosity was definitely peaked, the mucky smug look that rested on the squad leader's face irked him. So he lied.

"I still don't give a damn."

Hange laughed, before settling an arm around the Ackerman. A move which the soldier threw off in a heartbeat. "Yes, you do!"

Levi leaned back into his seat, arm on the crest rail, eyes looking at nothing particularly, his thoughts clouded his sight. "If anything, we'll know enough about it when the trial comes, trespassers are usually dealt with in such manner, anyway."

Hange's smile settled for something less obnoxious, a knowing-serenity that he wasn't comfortable with. "By General Zackly, right?"

He brought the cup back to his lips. "Who else?"

What else needed to be said?

"Yet here's the thing." Hange leaned forward, and Levi found himself looking into those oak eyes once again, ones so jovial like newborn life, it's a glimmering hope that he's not so close with anymore. How it reigns so prominent in her eyes is a wonder on its own. A reason as to why he respects the bespectacled partner more than he'd ever admit.

"It seems that Zackly was the one who had brought her in."

Levi's brows furrowed. "Her?"

Hange squealed, hands once again on the smaller man, something he failed to question from his own stupor. "A woman, Levi! A human!"

"Do you know what this even means?" Hange's face was now inches away from him, close enough for him to see the pores on the nose. "It means there's life outside there! Maybe even a whole community!"

"It means,"

Levi's eyes flickered towards the candle near them as Hange continued to speak.

 _"That there's a chance of surviving outside these walls!"_

* * *

The first thing Erza had done when she awoke from her slumber was pray.

The woman wasn't praying to anything specific, but the contents of her prayer were for only one thing in particular.

Fairy Tail.

She hadn't really engaged herself in religion until Lisanna's death. A day she remembered like the palm of her hand. That day when she had found herself in awe of the lethargy of the rain, and began to walk aimlessly.

She remembered on that bleak day, when the rain resembled runny paint instead of usual crystals, seeing her long-time rival crouching down in front of an engraved tombstone. Almost like a spell, she was compelled to move closer until the long locks of her holy hair brushed against her.  
 _  
"Oh." She spoke, looking up with murky eyes towards the quiet redhead. "It's just you."_

 _Bated breath, choked cords, and a downy face was all she could muster up for the first few minutes. Yet the look of someone she remembered throwing fists at, hands clawing at long hair, the charred airless laughs that fell from each of their mouths, a girl she remembered with her chest out and nose up had now pulled in and set her face to the floors._

 _When was the last time she had seen her snowy hair fly as she walked? Now it rested on her back like a board, dolor as her body._

 _She swallowed insecurity, "I'm-I'm sorry." Tears blended so well with the world. "Mirajane, I'm so sorry."_

 _Mirajane laughed, a fragile-world whirling laugh, "... For what?"_

 _Erza dithered in a flood of her own words. "I-I just... I'm sorry for.. well.."_

 _"Of course," The demon hostess got up with a sigh, a porcelain hand grasping hers. "You don't know what because you don't know why."_

 _Of course, that was the simple truth of it all._

 _"You didn't do anything, so don't apologize."_

 _The rain spoke for them._

 _Erza stared at the shorter woman, eyes solid. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't do enough, I'm sorry we couldn't do enough."_

 _There was a look of static surprise in the young woman, one that was quickly forgotten by the soft smile of her lips. A smile that surprisingly fitted her with grace. Lithe fingers wove into the Titania's and the grasp became firm with trust. Mirajane's head turned towards the tombstone. Looking at the rock with a sort of serene melancholy._

 _In big broad font,_

 _ **Lisanna** stared back at her._

 _Seeing the bittersweet look that Mirajane held right here and now only left a sour vile tang on her tongue. It was a face she was so familiar with, as she had made the same face as she ran away from a burning tower and its wretched cries from men._

 _"You know, I don't really believe in God. Or anything." Mirajane spoke lightly, her words almost disappearing into the rain._

 _"Yet each time I come here, to Lisanna." The bartender bit her lip. "I found myself praying."_

 _Erza blinked but never left her eyes off the tomb. "Praying to God?"_

 _Mira laughed, and this time it sounded like withering rose petals cascading down the air. "Maybe to God? Maybe to luck, fate, happiness, anything out there really." She sighed, and with her free hand ran through her wet hair with lax movement._

 _"I just know... that I found myself praying to anything to keep her safe, to make sure she's happy even in the afterlife."_

 _"I think that's what prayers work the best for anyway, for a tranquility."_

 _Erza squeezed Mirajane's hand again, and the brokenhearted girl looked back up to the knight. Eyes so frail as if one blink could burst waterfalls of tears expressing every type of emotion that was ever named._

 _"I.. I think Lisanna's also praying for you, wherever she is." Erza's word was devoid of anything humorous but that didn't stop the droopy fallen angel to chuckle out a laugh. Her eyes slowly gaining life again._

 _Mirajane wiped water from under her eye, and Erza couldn't tell if it was a tear or rain. "Oh really? Then what is she praying for?"_

 _Erza stared at her. Knowing that these next words were no less than a lie, and were in the same boat of false security._

 _"That you and Elfman move forward,_

 _never forgetting but forever growing."_

 _She was sure that Mira knew that as well._

 _Even still, Mira's eyes still widened, and a broken smile that dangled between a tearful sob and a heartful laugh trembled on her face. The gloom of truth and the shade of realization were all too similar. The small girl with a big heart threw herself into her long-time rival, her long-time friend, and all Erza did was embrace her. Weaving lithe digits within her beautiful rivers of white._

And if you were in the rain, walking up to see the both of them. You wouldn't be able to tell if Mirajane was crying or laughing. What transpired stayed lock between the two like blood.

Since then, on long missions. Erza prayed.

She prayed to fate, luck, God, whatever was out there. That Fairy Tail was forever growing but never forgetting. That when she came home, they'd welcome her with open arms and drink the night away knowing that everything was set in their favor, that happiness no longer is jeopardized.

It was odd when Erza first settled into her temporary home. Seeing all the happy faces and cheerful attitudes that came from the people, they had settled to live a life within these walls. Content enough with it all.

And while this land was beautiful in its own right, Erza wondered the different truths and joys there were missing out the more they spent time here.

Which already had her miss Fairy Tail incredibly so.

The Titania sighed before rising from the ground, pushing strawberry hair from her shoulders and onto her back. She rolled her neck, hearing the joints crackle and snap like branches under one's feet before staring at her scenery. Her apartment resembled Lucy's in more old-fashion and bigger way, the bed near the window, and two tables sat in the middle of the bedroom. A mirror on the side of the wall, three cabinets, and an empty shelf.

While it was spacious enough, Erza would take Lucy's home any day. It glowed with personality and femininity, things Erza really admired from the celestial mage. There was a vibrancy there that couldn't be replicated.

Erza stared at the room in deep thought, before a warm smile rested on her face.

 _"But it can be imitated."_

With that, the motivated girl tied her hair up, clasped her hands and began tidying up.

* * *

The ride towards Utopia district was surprisingly comfortable, granted that this could be because of the type of people who were even embarking the ride at all.

Commander Hange and Mike. The two odd companions were now walking within the busy streets of the Utopia district, the many citizens giving their snide comments or cheerful greeting to the two. They were never too close but never too far. Mostly conversations strayed from the fighters and in turn were about the blood-head beauty that now roamed their streets with growing familiarity.

Hange hummed, "Seems she's already made a mark on the people here." The words that were used to describe the newcomer were all diverse but in the end, inexplicably linked in some way. Hange would admit, she didn't expect someone to leave such a broad mark so quickly.

It only left more tremors of excitement run through her skin.

Hange had been eager to see who the infamous woman was and when Erwin had brought the three commanders to his office to discuss the arguably most anticipated talk so far, Hange had already called dibs on meeting the woman before Erwin even spoke.  
 _  
"You won't need to worry about that." Erwin reassured, "Most of her time will be spent within the Survey Corps."_

 _Levi folded his arms, "So I didn't even have to think about seeing her face when I'm bound to see it almost every day anyway."_

 _Hange excitedly clenched her fists, a blush now ripe as a tomato. "Then it's settled! I'll have her be an essential piece of my research!" Erwin nodded, but his hands never disappeared from his face. His eyes went to Levi, and they were both caught in a crossfire that neither one didn't mind fueling._

 _"With that being said," Erwin continued. "There's something I need you to do for my sake."_

 _The Ackerman's brows furrowed, "...Why the fuck are you only looking at me?"_

 _"This request is best fit in your hands, either way."_

 _He had paused, and then Levi's eyes widened slowly as the realization dawned incredibly fast upon him. "No way.."_

 _Erwin only smiled. "She had actually requested if she learned our equipment if all else fails for her," His wording had left them a bit jarred, there was an implication snugly hidden there, and Erwin was foolish to think he could let such a statement slide from some of the most perceptive people within the walls._

 _Hange stayed quiet, hand cradling chin. Levi rolled his eyes, head down as he resumed leaning back against the wall. Mike stood straight._

 _"If all else fails her," Mike thought deeply but his words were unconsciously said loud enough for them to hear. "Is there something else we're betting on with this woman? Something that exceeds our technology?"_

 _The 13th Commander spoke silence as he slowly got up, a smile broad on his face. He turned to look at the people before him, all geniuses in their own right. "If I must say something, I'd say this."_

 _"With her and Eren's existence... I truly think that humanity is walking the lane of an everlasting victory."_

Now the blond and brunette found themselves at the home of the said woman, breath hasty and eyes flashing back and forth each other.

Hange was not one for timed dramatizes in a childish manner, "Well what are we waiting for! I'm knocking!" Her balled hand hit the oak door with an intensity (one that could be interpreted anyway). "We've got no time anyway, Erwin wants her at the headquarters now."

However, Hange's knocks were fed nothing but the noise of the town. The scientist knocked again, harder and with her voice attempting to override the crowds. "Erza Scarlet! This is the Scout Regiment, and we've come in order to guide you to our headquarters!"

Once again, nothing had seemed to answer. Suddenly it the sound of snickers and chuckles seemed to rise in volume, she slid an eye to her right. People were truly laughing at them as if they were making a fool of themselves for knocking on someone's door. Hange paused to look at the taller male. "Is there something we're missing here?"

Mike looked up at the covered window at the top of the cottage, and with a nonchalant shrug spoke. "Perhaps she's resting, or is wandering around the town in hopes to get accustomed."

Which made sense, apparently Erza had gotten here around a couple or a few days ago. Not enough time to really indulge in a new setting. The townspeople seemed to be comfortable enough to speak of her name, so the intimacy between her and the folks seemed secure enough. Perhaps she was shopping? Maybe even meditating? It was very hard to make up assumptions based on someone you only knew by word and not by sight.

Mike saw the troubled thought that went through the younger woman's face. "Should we go back?"

Hange scratched her temple and let out a dissatisfied sigh before shrugging. "We can come back an hour later." Her disappointment oozed from her words and while they could've tried looking for her within the town, it would've taken too much of a time that was already limited.

Yet before they could even walk down the stairs, a bedim of a body appeared before them. One that extolled air with an intensity only seen through running. They heaved at the end of the stairs and as their palpitations settled with each breath Hange and Mike could slowly make out the sweet honey brown hair and thin body that shook below them.

"Nifa?" Hange said as she stepped down and placed her hand on the small of girl's back. "Did you run all the way here? For what?"

Nifa wheezed, eyes tightly shut as tears bridge so slightly under her soft lashes. "T... The woman… she.. she's already .. at the head-headquarters.."

Hange's brows creased before she looked at Mike then back to the officer before them.  
 _  
"Excuse me?"_

"Erza Scarlet, it's great to see you again."

The rosy-colored woman let out an airy chuckle and settled her lips into a saccharine simper. Her eyes were of cloudy joy.

"I hope I'm not late." Erwin shook his head, eyes towards the short Corporal, beckoning him to take a seat alongside the young fairy. The man complied and swiftly sat down without a second thought. "In fact, you are particularly early."

Erza sighed, a fluttering sense of relief. "Well, I'm glad. I wasn't sure if I would make it on time."

"I hope Hange and Mike treated you well during your ride here?" Erza's brows furrowed, and doe eyes blinked.

 _"... I'm sorry, who?"_

Levi snorted then turned his head to his left.

Erwin's smile faltered. "The ones who accompanied you? I asked them to escort you so you do not get lost."

"Oh," There was now drips of guiltiness on her face and Erza bowed her head sloppily, "I apologize... I had left before even seeing them."

"So then how did you get here?"

"I just walked," Erza said, hands now crossed with one another. "I already memorized the roadscape from my previous visit."

Levi's eyes met with Erwin, and he could see the man gauging his look with salty eagerness. While Levi thought the feat was a bit odd for a newcomer. He didn't find any reason to voice his reaction, but it seemed that the lieutenant was adamant that people were exposed to the young girl's skills.

Like a rich man showing off a purebred dog. A concoction of diseases and disabilities the more it lives within its own blood.

However, this girl was no bred dog. A rather cruel comparison as even as he wasn't blind to the almost exaggerated look she beheld. Exaggerated like the color of her hair, resembling the color of deep rose, or identical to the color of nabob's blood; the type of blood to come weeping from the throat.

It was a color that rivaled Isabel's.

While a good body is a good body, it also says what kind of face goes with it. To be put side by side with the many women in their ranks her body would be dissimilar. Even with people like the female Ackerman, whose body leaned more to the side of muscularity.

No, this girl's body was too feminine. If anything, it reeked of sexuality. Eyes of blackened smoke with the center a liquid-like chocolate, lips lifted and perky,(PINK, RED, PINK), shaped into a sweetheart. Heavy lashes, serpent-body, her languidly was alike of the feline; moving like the tiger, the lion, the cat, the leopard. While her face held no sense of wanton, not sickeningly lewd, her mousse voice dripped with warm sensuality.

There was still something alluring, it was innocently displayed but when surrounded by the likes of ones drenched with knowledge and sin it was ultimately desired. The charm of jade, harlot, but the temperance of a vestal.

Compared to many within these walls, she truly did seem like the sliver of beau. A scent of dew and steel encompassed her and her skin was butter milky. He was sure the faintest of blood blushing on her cheeks would shine with such delicacy. She did not seem to carry calloused skin or rough edges, grime was not embedded into her skin like some people he had seen in his life.

Her eyes met with Levi's and instead of a demure look or something akin to needle-poking fear, she simply stared back.

Eyes of a war zone, bombs, and pride. Yet in the middle of it stood the holy part of authority. There is a multifaceted story in them, biblical, and still, there is that twinge of angel love reserved for someone untouchable. Levi wanted to roll his eyes, she was still a woman in the end of it all.

It was like knight staring at a king, and a king staring at a god. There is a level, there is a respect. Neither would back down since they deserved their throne, and neither faltered.

Levi Ackerman wasn't stupid. He had only stared at her for a brief second but when her eyne resembled the likes of a burning wooden kingdom he knew enough.

Erwin, for all that could've been said, had stayed silent and read the story between the picture. Then he called out.

"Erza Scarlet, this is Corporal Levi. He is our best soldier when it comes to taking down the titans and you will be under his tutelage for learning our maneuvering equipment." Erza nodded towards Levi and the gesture was not reciprocated back. "I guarantee that if you learn it from him, you will a pro in little to no seconds."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Levi." Erza rose from her seat, hands pressed on her thighs as she bowed properly. "Please take care of me."

Levi kissed his teeth, "I'm not your babysitter, you take care of your damn self." Erza seemed to falter but nonetheless nodded.

"O-Of course, captain. I apologize."

Levi's fingers flexed and the crackle-pop of his fingers resounded in the room. He leaned forward, back hunched and arms now hanging in the space of spaced legs. A silence befall them all, until the smaller man spoke.

"What do you work best with, hands or a weapon?"

She smiled. "A sword."

* * *

Chatter ran like rain around the castle, and it heightened in density depending on where people were. However, it was all the same.

Humanity's strongest soldier was to test the abilities of the scarlet woman.

The reactions flurried, and rumors arose like smoke. People spoke their opinions like it came straight from the bible. It was bit unfair, but the side which everyone leaned on was a deep landslide. Levi Ackerman's history was a fabled one, one littered with scars and tribulation. No one doubted the fact that the man wasn't the strongest. Many heard of his power and some had seen it in action. At the point of time, the vast opinion one might've had on the man was muddled as the point of this fight weighed more than anything.

Versus the heady scarlet female who strode in with ferocity. Many of the scouts had heard of some aspect of the woman since the day she had been here. The story of her introduction had apparently been a request by Premier Darius Zackly. Suddenly him and the commanders were escorted out of the walls but for what seemed to be spanning only under two hours. All of them alive and well but sporting looks ultimately the same.

Since that day, none of them had chosen to speak on the topic. Until rumors from the Military Police came, and then it traveled to the Garrison, then to the Scout Regiment. Apparently in the face of his drunkenness. Nile had slipped up with bumbling lips when asked about the knight.  
 _  
"A Titania." Nile sipped, eyes hard and stony. The only thing seeming to gain his interest was not the looks of the men around him but the murky rum wallowing in his cup._

"Sorcery, magic, witchcraft. Whatever it is.. There's a whole different world outside these slabs. "

Needless to say, that didn't settle the hearts of many. Enigma like a thick fog encased her more than air. Her existence now delved into one of a threat as well as curiosity. One of their biggest forces was going head-to-head with an unknown power. If they lost, what did it say about their regime?

The fight, however, to the two opponents was not nearly on the same significance.

Levi squeezed the hand guard of both gears, pressing the trigger slowly before throwing it over to the Titania. She caught them with lethargic ease, opting to stay silent and inspect. The swords were slightly thick but one run of her finger, and she could understand the need for constant replacement, and the need for two. It's handle was a bit bizarre to her, the need for a trigger on swords almost sounded ridiculous.

The closest thing she could relate these weapons to was a simple box cutter.

There were in a shed of some sort, filled with the mechanics of their weaponry. Levi had begrudgingly brought her in to present to the gear she'd be wearing for their spar. _'Not a fight,'_ She remembered him saying earlier, _'Killing you would be a fucking hassle.'_

"What are the triggers for?" She asked quickly, lightly testing the loose press. When she gained no response she looked up, to see the shorter man replacing a blade. He did not bother looking up at her, as if he was in his own world.

He pulled a cloth to rub something off of the guard, "Gas."

Erza's mouth popped in sprinkling realization, watching the captain's ministrations. It seemed he was not of a talker, but not once allowing herself to reduce his respect for him. "This is something new..."

His eyes reached up to her and while there is no blatant sense of curiosity, it is tinged sickly with the tone of his voice. His lips in a soft sneer as his eyes take her in. "Are you expecting me to teach you how to use this? We're using these type of swords because you will use them to kill Titans."

"But these swords," Erza's voice is contorted with confusion. "They way they are shaped, they will break with constant use."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Then you'll simply replace the blade and continue fighting." Clearly finished with the conversation as his feet silently trudged the hay and towards the entrance.

Erza was still not finished as she turned around to watch the older man leave. "That's what you're saying for fighting Titans right? What about with our spar then?"

"Then make the most of your time. " Levi said, without a sliver of care. He bothered not giving the redhead a glance as he left the shack.

"I'll give you thirty minutes, don't waste my time."

Erza did nothing but looked down at the sword in her hands. The events that seemed to roll on top of one another were blinding and even she could admit she felt a bit out of touch. Reactions to her were vastly different depending on who was who. In the district, she welcomed there with a stir of hesitancy and awe that slowly shifted into pride among the citizens. The atmosphere in the air was far different from any town she accommodated in.

The conversations were the same, the kids running around with dirty knees and burning eyes were the same, the drunk men trembling with each step were the same, and from the food to the joy to the way they lived was like any other town. Erza had seen towns with such a culture numerous times, this wasn't anything new.

Yet even then, there was something more sinister that reigned over it all.

Like a painting on a wall that one may forget from time to time with the wall but will ultimately always be there. And when they remember it, it is quite the shock.

And that noise, there always seemed to be a small sound radiating from someone.

Someone's individual note, and when they were with another person the sounds began to intertwine. They made a tune. All of them sounding relatively melancholy, no matter what the expression the person was holding. The bashful look of a virgin and her infatuated glassy eyes did not stop the sound exuding from her to be a thumping, tortuous beat. The haughty prickly laugh of the boastful man, his thick hands rubbing his peeking beer gut would not alter the itchy cords of his being.

There was a sense of despair that wallowed in the guts of the citizens within the walls.

And as she recalled the lifeless, child-like doughy grins of those Titans. She understood why.

That was however the case for the citizens. With the ones in the military, specifically the Scout Regiment seeing she was around their headquarters, was more patriotic if anything. Beats faster, thunderous, almost resembling war cries. Like a deer in the jaws of a lion but instead of succumbing it thrashed with vigor and a quenching will to survive.

She wasn't particularly sure how she suddenly started to hear this, but she couldn't say this was a pro or a con. Perhaps depending on the scenario. Sometimes they became drenched in despair it brought a queasiness to her stomach. Times like now, it was a bit reassuring.

A kind of patriotism that she found within the members of her own guild.

Erza's fingers tightened around the handle, and the wash of yearning came over with the weight of an army. The scarlet woman closed her eyes for a brief moment, easing the unsteadiness of her heart. Falling for her own needs was not a distraction she needed in a world that desired her help. She had to focus her time to satisfying their needs.

The wish to be with her family could simply wait for when she was under the covers of her new cold bed.

Even then her point had been proven to be true, because as the knight drowned her in own thoughts she failed to see the face crudely near her face. Observing with a sense of fascination, one that would've gone unnoticed had they not breathed out a minty awe. Earthy eyes stared back at an equally vibrant brown.

The words that may have formed at the tip of woman's tongue were swallowed when the young scientist blinked and found that the very sword used to kill Titans was resting tightly at her jugular vein. Eyes blown and bright like the aftermath of an apocalyptic war. A sincere intent waned on her face as Hange saw the woman's jaw clench.

A burning reaction only met with such a flippant face, one scratchy with vermilion and shivering skin. Erza's eyes widened in shock before she quickly stepped back, taking a gracious look at the woman before her.

Her tousled hair was tree-colored and tied up, and she wore some sort of goggles. The woman, though she had never seen here before, was wearing the same attire of Corporal Levi, already situating her status to the knight

Erza cursed silently and a scorching blush was now rampant on her face. 'I almost attacked one of the leaders, how careless!' An armored hand pinched the bridge of her nose and dropped down in order for the mage to bow. It had been so long since someone was that proactive with interacting with her, and such feelings spilled into her stomach with no care.

"I apologize. I had not expected for such a direct interaction, this situation is all to my fault alone."

She couldn't believe how many times she had embarrassed herself in front of the commanders. The shame now pricked her skin with an icy intensity.

While Erza knew her apology was short and to the point, she could argue that it did not deserve a silent answer right after. Curious, she looked up to gauge the woman's reaction hoping to have not angered her. That was all Erza had expected. A silently offended look.

Not a gooey smile, face red like a cherry, eyes shimmering like rocks under shallow clear water.

It was the same smile a pervert would wear. Of course, she could recognize this smile. It was something she might've worn months ago, or seen some men wear when peeping through the holes of a bathhouse.

" _So fast.._ " The bespectacled lady uttered, hands over heart. Erza's brow quirked in curiosity as the woman trembled ludicrously.

"You were insanely fast? How is that even possible? I couldn't even comprehend the speed until now!"

She ran back up to the mage, now grasping her armored hands. Ignoring the rash of red that matched heavenly with her hair. "Is such a movement to be expected from anyone residing where you come from?" Erza grimaced, before shaking her head.

"N-No? I'm sorry I-"

The scientist sighed with awe, "Incredible. It's a trained trait, huh?" She let go of her hands before resting them on her small hips. "You must've used it to get here."

Then it clicked, Erza's mouth opened and her owlish eyes gleamed with understanding. She quickly bowed again, which had seemed to confuse the ecstatic scientist.

"You must be Hange. I apologize," Erza's voice was slow and with caution. She had already reacted violently with this woman. There was an expectation coming from these people and if she made another mistake she wasn't sure what would happen to her next.

"I had left a little earlier on instead of waiting by. Had I known, I would've stayed. I understand if there is a need for punishment."

Hange only laughed, and Erza lifted her face in shock. " _Please_ , that was totally normal! I get it. You don't know any of us but neither do we know anything about you."

The titan-lover was so surprised by the chivalrous attitude displayed by the woman in front of her. Rumors were so fickle, as the constant talk of a threatening being with hair the color of blood were maybe not too far from the truth. Seeing that in very few seconds Erza had the gear aimed at her jugular. Yet, that side of Erza wasn't the only side it would seem, as now the knight was bowing in front of her with tomato skin.

It made Hange feel a bit relieved, _but a bit disappointed_ , they weren't dealing with an inhuman being. They were dealing with a normal (as one can be) woman.

Though she already knew her name, Hange wanted a proper introduction anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Hange Zoe. In charge of the Fourth Section."

Erza, luckily, understood what Hange was doing and smiled back. The red now a small hue.

"Erza Scarlet, a Fairy Tail mage. The pleasure is all mine."

Hange smiled, before pointing to the entrance behind them. "Fairy Tail, huh? I'd ask you more but we ought' get you out there for your little spar with Levi. He doesn't like slacking so it's best we leave now."

Erza nodded and began to move, "Yes, it would seem that I've-", until the taller woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her face once again unholy and perverse. "Then later… let's have a thorough examination. For science, of course!"

Erza's face was a sickly white, but the woman was conditioned to nod anyway. That itself was enough for Hange, who pulled her out of the shed with a confident gait.

"Alright, let's go see you fight that shorty! _And maybe win, if you really are as good as they say_."

* * *

Author's Note:

 **I think I've realized that this fanfic is me disregarding my Moana and One Piece fanfic, which I will rewrite sooner or later. I do have a lot of ideas for this fanfic, though and hopefully, along the road I can have someone assist me with it. I think as the story gets deeper I'd like help from someone who has equal extensive knowledge in both SNK and Fairy Tail.**

 **Now, I know I have used a lot of prose for my works but it's incredibly dense in this fanfic, and that is intended. I've also pretty much described Erza's appearance on a daily basis, but if you pay attention there is slightly a different way Erza is described. Some words I've used seemed to have a totally different meaning in this fanfic, that is the blessing of English. It's honestly so lovely, nothing is fucking straight in this language at all.**

 **The constant reiteration of Erza's look is for a reason, though, and by the people, I have put under in the tag for 'Characters' their certain visualization of her will lay down their relationship with her in the future. No, this is not a love triangle or harem fanfic. Never will be. I'm not particularly found of those.**

 **Erza Scarlet is stupidly OP in the AOT/SNK world. Though the idea of this fanfic, isn't really for Erza to flex her muscles and prove everyone here that she's the best. She will not save humanity, she will not be here forever, in fact, she'll be able to go home at any time she pleases later in this fanfic. However, she will definitely change the hearts of many. If not that, then simply one person. One person who undoubtedly needs it. Whatever their relationship becomes is just fate.**

 **Most of these chapters will be 6k words or above, it's what I've set to help me keep pushing into writing. The same rule will most times be used for my other fanfics too.**

 **I got a DM, a while back and yes. This song is inspired entirely by Threnody for Europe — Thomas Bergersen.**

 _ **Thank you for the read!**_

 _ **braze.**_


	3. 3: Hope has red hair

The Threnody of Humanity.

Summary: She appeared almost god-like. Colossal erbium wings and swords of many soaring above her. She listened to the music of their world, lyrics of brittle pain to iron strength. A sorrowful song that seemed to rewind endlessly. It brought tears to her eye, one that garnered her to say an unbreakable promise:

" _I will put an end to this melody, and lift you all from endless threnody._ "

Pairing: It will be recognized in due time.

Longer Summary: Erza had accepted a peculiar request from Makarov, in ask that she help rid a country's source of pain. Unquestionably, she took the job. Refusing help from any of her peers the woman went alone to the country, however it slowly becomes obvious that this place wasn't ordinary from the gigantic human-like monsters and the unawareness of magic. Erza Scarlet was far from home.

Author's Note:

 **Notes will be at the end.**

 **Enjoy the read,**

 _ **braze.**_

 _ **PSA:**_ I don't own anything but original content.

* * *

While it certainly wasn't the first time thinking about this, it would be correct for him to say that it's the first time he had thought of such topic with a feeling that exceeded curiosity.

 _Were there others out there like him living in walls like theirs?_

With that question being the seed, others begin to grow.

 _What language did they speak?_

 _What did they use to kill titans?_

 _Did they live like them?_

 _How many were willing to die for their freedom?_

Ideals, constructs, ethics, and beliefs formed from their body and tongue was all they knew. It left a sour tang on his tongue to think about someone who was different from him in all aspects.

Yet, who was to say that they, the ones from far away, lived this life?

Perhaps they weren't contained within walls, maybe the rivers stretched to the horizon — perhaps they interacted with snow touching the tips of their noses.

If that was truly the case, he wasn't sure he could be so happy about it.

That was all Eren Jaeger could truly think as he watched his Commander and the scarlet woman walk across the field to sparring grounds. With the shorter soldier ahead in strides and the woman pulling a sturdy gait that looked oddly lethargic for her fast steps. Her skin shined, her body was not war-bred, and her hair was blood.

 **Blood.**

It was the color of blood, human and titan blood. As long as it was red and flowed out of a living creature that was the color of her hair.

He recognized the same color from titans as they popped under his hateful grasp, the same color seeped out of his mouth as Corporal Levi swung his foot across his flesh with a false vendetta.

It was the same color of his mother's blood, the same blood that flew across the sky — dark petals of a flower, yet they splatter to the ground faster than hail.

A color that reminded him of war, anger, and despair. Blood was a color so red and so alive that transcends from mankind to beast. The purest vein in a babe carried the same liquid as the bodily beings that engulfed humanity with the smack of its lips.

He hated such a color, he realized, and it was a terrible hair color.

The people had marveled in her beauty; but looks be damned, there was no beauty in blood.

"Eren," he turned around to meet the eyes of his adopted sister, staring at him with a face of simple indifference. For once, he didn't feel too chafed about her appearance, as she had pulled him away from dark thoughts. "Armin and I are heading towards the outer tower to see the spar... Are you coming?"

He sighed before turning back towards the window, only to see that two people he had been watching intently were now out of sight. "Yeah... Sorry, I was thinking."

Metallic eyes give him an unrelenting stare as she tilted her head, the rosebud of her lips are pursed into small but prominent line before softly asking: "What's wrong?"

His forehead crinkled, and he looked back to the window, he saw the verdure plains with the sun crawling out of its den. Pink blush wafting in the surrounding sky, mending gracefully with the calm fires of orange and blue.

"Have you seen her?" Eren questioned, "the girl."

Though his eyes stay towards the flats, he knew her answer. A shake of her head and the very monotone but soft tone of: "No."

There was a pause then, "why?" She asked, "did you see her?"

He blinked owlishly, and finally tore his eyes away from the window, he sent her a weak stare and pursed lips then slowly walked past her, his large hand placed swiftly on the edge of her shoulder, urging her to turn around, "yeah, I did."

Their footsteps against the wooden floors — _creaks and groans_ — speak for them as they slowly walk away from one of the few sources of light in the hallway. The silence is not awkward but tense, yet they were both familiar with its air as it dwelt between the too many times. That silence filled the wordless descent as the two lived far more in their own head than anyone else. Though, one less often to do that than the other.

"Mikasa."

Mikasa perked up, "yes?"

"Her hair color is hideous."

Perhaps if one did not catch the gleam in her right eye, they would've assumed she held no care or scrutiny for his comment.

"I see."

That couldn't have been farther from the truth.

* * *

"Since, I'm sure you know how a spar works. I won't go explaining it to you."

Her fingers left the burrow of her hair, locks now high and swinging. She gripped the odd sword tightly. Her brown eyes pick at the mass of people that watched them, spanning from near and afar. All spectating. Most silent.

"What is your signal of forfeit?" Erza asked.

"The moment you see the life leave my eyes." Levi challenged.

Erza pursed her lips, brows raised in confusion as she crouched ever so slightly, "are you saying…"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"... So be it."

What commences it is unknown, whether it is the cough of a spectator, or the croon of a raven, but the two leap into action.

The speed is not of unreasonable extremities, but it is unmatched. She is aware of this when his eyes narrowed, and the muscle of his arm bunched up to grip the sword tighter. With a flick of his wrist, he switched the titan blade to profile, ultimately pushing him to defense as he waited for her slice.

Metal hits metal and it shrieks. His sword violently hit against hers, ultimately drawing him back a few steps, he pulled his arm back and thrust it forward, the tip of such strange sword clanged and hummed when struck at the width of hers. Yet, she hastily drew back and swung the blade down again, an attempt she knew would be refuted.

Their swords shook in their grasps, trying to sustain the strength each opponent was putting.

"I'm impressed," Erza hummed, "you're quite the fast one."

Levi only grunted, the cries of the blades growing louder as neither one threw back, "don't congratulate a fish for swimming. You're testin' me and unless you want to leave resemblin' butchered meat,"

The sound of a crack did not go unnoticed between the two.

Instantly, he drove his sword right and the pressure knocked her blade out of her grasp, the tip of the metal drew dangerously close to the apple of her neck.

"I'd suggest you stop fuckin' around."

She staggered back and swung her arms into the air, giving him no time to react as she flipped back and proceeded to kick his sword right out of his hand with the force of her toe box. Shock left like a candle blown out as he quickly grabbed her boot and yanked her in, with her balance and focus lost, he caught the falling sword with his other hand.

He was planning on stabbing her, she realized, and with the surrounding grip on her booted ankle she was sure he was thinking about disabling her in some sort.

She'd admit that she hadn't expected such power from the man. It wasn't due to his lack in height but more in his lack of build, or perhaps what build was hidden in the gender less uniforms that everyone wore. She had heard the title the people gave the man, ' _Humanity's Strongest Soldier_ ', and understood that above the many his skills were considered inhuman.

Yet, and secondly, she hadn't expected such force to be used on her. He was brash and violent with his movement but still all so calculated. The way he moved was not akin to graceful yet nonetheless practiced and intentional, the jabs and slices he had made towards her were not in the name of spar but a full-blown death match.

' _Killing you would be a fucking hassle.'_ He had said, but it seemed to her that he was going for something only a breadth away from attempted murder.

However, what surprised her the most was that she heard no noise from the man. Earlier, in the shed, she had assumed she heard nothing because of the rowdy nature around them but then the setting was far quieter and she still hadn't picked up anything.

The buzz and thumping from the surrounding soldiers were loud and clear. Of course, a few people she had passed had sung soft and low, but they were always there, always heard, always singing.

He carried none of it, barren, like her.

It shouldn't have been a worrying feat as back home this was never an occurrence, but the music that reigned within these walls were significant to them and only them. In a mass of overly chirpy choir of souls for you to not sing must've meant something.

 _What made him so different from the rest of his own people?_

The blade that was minutes away from her chest reeled back. Instantly, he dropped her foot and kicked her broken sword towards her.

Murmurs filled the air as Erza slowly lifted herself up, shock in her wide eyes as she and the scout fell into another glare match.

"Did you think I would stab you?" His voice gripped her shoulders and sounded like a concert of hells. A dump of sea-salted water on her barren face to rip her away from her thoughts, "you even froze." He sneered, shining eyes watching her body rise from the ground.

 _Was it his title?_

"I apologize," Erza said curtly, her hands stained with the earth, she clenched her blade— a blade now cracked— and swallowed thickly. "I was questioning far too many things."

He had fooled her and the humiliation she felt was not to her liking whatsoever.

 _The patriotism that resonated with the rest of them, was it lost on him?_

He was a confusing man, one that undoubtedly deserved respect but knew how to strum on the nerves of people quick.

' _In fact, it's all too confusing_ ,' Erza cursed, ' _and it's wrong that I'm left blind and lost walking in a place I have little to no understanding of._ '

So she sought to back down for now, but to ease her hurt heart she was determined not to leave without tripping this man.

"I also believed… for a fleeting moment, that I could win."

With the prop of her legs, Erza quickly drew herself back up into a crouching position. She dropped the cracked sword to the ground, position lower than the one she began with.

Levi only glared at her, and huffed, "so you forfeit, huh."

"Yes, I forfeit," she stated loud and clear, eyes closed for longer than a second. Her eyes flied open, and she soared towards him, only a blur of beige and ruddy.

She grabbed his blade by the fuller, the metal kissing into her palms, and promptly snapped the steel in half.

"I forfeit because I am unprepared."

Shock stabbed the crowd as they watched her rock away from the Commander, her eyes carried no fear or riddles of anxiety at her actions or his reaction. Shouts of disdain and confusion were directed towards the two opponents. One that stood rigid and befuddled while the other stood with perseverance.

"An odd sword, but I believe I'll manage in a few days or so." She shrugged impassively. Her eyes nystagmic, "it would be ill-sighted of me to fight when I'm not prepared in the slightest."

The truth was, there were many ways for her to win this fight. Even right now, without even moving she could find a way to win. However, the thoughts in her mind clouded her sight, and she lost path and intuition. There were too many things unnerving about this place, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it first.

A spar could always wait to be finished.

He stood lost upon words but then his jaw tightened. " _You—!_ " Levi growled, eyes drowning with fury as he lumbered over to her, his voice ragged and vicious. His calloused hands grabbed at her buttoned shirt and with a vicious yank he brought her head down. His dim cobalt eyes burned hers. "Fuck do you take me for? A fool? Do you think I'm an idiot, Scarlet?"

She stared, gimlet-eyed, Erza swallowed the amusement that promised to break out. "I apologize, _Commander_ ," she couldn't stop the faint taunt that stained the title as it left her lips, "I had no intentions—"

"Bullshit." Levi snarled, " _don't even try—_ "

"If she makes the choice to step back, then she can, Levi, is that not what the rules were?"

Her eyes perk up to the sight of Erwin stepping within the grounds, his presence bringing a hush and drumming of footsteps across the field, soldiers disperse to allow him to move, "simply because you deemed them unnecessary does not mean she has to as well."

The grip on her buttoned shirt is reluctantly released and what is left is a wrinkled and ruined mess, "she's been holding back all this time and wants to use the excuse that she is not equipped to use the blade because the handle is _odd_." His words spat into the air with each syllable.

Erwin only blinked, looking at the two. His eyes carried indifference, making it impossible to know what he felt, "perhaps this was for the best, after all," Erwin looked up to her, an arched bushy brow, "it was only a spar, the rigid animosity you give out is unneeded." The mass makes it deductions and assumptions as they watched to leaders with power stare down one another.

Levi then kissed his teeth and flung what was left of his sword to the ground. With a cock of his head, he sent her one more glare, one bundled with rhymes of rage and ruin, and turned away. At his approach, the crowd scurried like fish in a pond when a hand runs through.

* * *

It had been over an hour or two and Eren could not bury the ire inside of him.

He had watched with bright and calculating eyes as his captain backed that girl onto the floor only to be tripped up by her speed.

Of course a conflicting hurricane of feelings wailed inside of him but the most prominent thing was anger. Anger at his colleagues for not picking sides, anger at his captain for losing to hands that seemed so supple, who cares if it was a forfeit— it was still a loss, anger at the woman in red for turning these walls upside down.

Anger at himself, for not having the ( _authoritarian_ ) power to stop the events unfolding.

He had heard Mikasa calling him, pleading for him to slow down, but his thoughts urged him to keep moving, keep walking, or else he'd submit to his emotions. His teeth ached with pressure as he ground them together, eyes bubbling swampy lakes of green.

This woman, the same girl who had been struggling to escape her boot from a grip had sailed towards his captain only resembling a blur, not even a sound to sense her movement.

Was everything just a farce? Was this simply child's play to her?

It was otherworldly, the speed that had soared towards Levi like a javelin, that _bloody_ hair flying behind her. Her body blitzed like a twinkle on a diamond, her whole being disappeared with a blink of an eye and reappeared. Just looking at such a scene had brought his eyes to water, he couldn't begin to speak for his captain on the matters.

She had gripped Levi's own blade and snapped it apart. No combat, just pure strength and inhuman speed. Only for her to forfeit, to flaunt such a power in front of someone _weaker_ and taunt them by withdrawal.

 _Levi, weaker?_ To Eren, it was a preposterous thought, yet his conviction was slowly being chipped away.

Who's to say where that _witch_ lived if they even had Titans? Perhaps, they killed them all, she seemed fast enough to do so, with no accommodations whatsoever.

Unlike them, where they struggled to just leave the war zone of blood and bones without a missing leg or arm.

"Eren!"

It was pitiful. Disgraceful.

 _"Eren!"_

It left a bad taste in his mouth, his lurching stomach yelped and begged for its contents to be vomited.

 **" _Eren!"_**

He saw a flash of his mother, though fleeting, _still_ _beautiful_.

Eren swung his arm around and slammed his fist into the wall. The crater that bloomed from under his strike was small but prominent. Venomous eyes stared at the stygian-haired girl beside him, her brows knitted with worry and those impassive orbs now bug-eyed.

He couldn't speak, he was unsure of his own voice. Though, what could he say? His captain lost to a woman from outside the walls, a woman that mocked him with feats seemingly so unnatural only to further disgrace him and drop out, a woman that only caused disarray since she first appeared.

The feelings were mixed and many, but he knew without a doubt.

Erza Scarlet was a problem that needed to be dealt with.

He removed his hand and stared at Mikasa and after those few seconds turned around and continued walking.

* * *

" _Perhaps, it is too much of a task to ask you, Erza." Makarov hummed, hand cupping his chin. "Another experience like Edolas may be too much to deal with."_

 _Erza gave the man a smile, "after all Fairy Tail's dealt with, I doubt this could hold a candle."_

 _Makarov chuckled, the wrinkled letter in his grasp was now settled onto the desk, allowing Erza to peer down at it. "I'd summarize this problem as a mass infestation going rampant, for now I'd like you to spectate and learn all you can." His small fingers tapped against the oak wood, "maybe after a few months you could decide whether Natsu and his team should join."_

 _Erza reached for the letter, eyes skimming over the paper, "how long will this take?"_

" _That," Makarov fell back into his seat, "I do not know."_

 _A small smile graced her lips, her dark eyes bounced with mirth. "I see, tell Natsu to be prepared for my call."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow, it's been months.**

 **College is tough and the finals are coming up so everyone's just buckling up for a mountain of work. Hopefully, around Christmas break, I'll have more time to work on this story.**

 **That spar scene was lame, originally, it was going to be longer and more in depth but with the direction of where I'm going I chose to leave it like that. Levi and Erza will have their spar, I promise you.**

 **I know, in the previous chapters I promised 6k words each chapter but I'm making an exception to the rule, because I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. I'll be cleaning up previous two chapters.**


	4. 4: Bloody hair

Author's Note:

 **Notes will be at the end.**

 **Enjoy the read,**

 _ **braze.**_

 _ **PSA:**_ I own nothing but original content.

* * *

The awakening sun looked otherworldly in this world. Much larger than the one she found herself accustomed to and strangely, more interactive.

Erza enjoyed long rides here, swallowing in the surrounding landscape. However, the tendency to score the world around her was something she gained since her first mission in Fairy Tail. She would bath in the scenery around her and appreciate things from the flowers to the people, she would even try to bring a piece of it back home with her.

However, at this hour, the sun had not even peaked its lashes. There was a soft dark blue that painted the sky and instead of basking in such a night Erza was spending her time running consecutive laps on the dry grass.

All with Captain Levi staring down at her.

The man watched her with stony pupils, narrowed and rigid. His chiseled face tight and refusing to let a drop of anything but indifference leak. With a black long-sleeved shirt clinging to him and mud-brown long pants. While she was donned in her uniform, his outfit and appearance showed the unruly and unbelievable hour that the two were in.

Erza could argue that the man had done this out of spite.

Levi had the ferocity of a demon when the captains stumbled into Erwin's office, while Hange was the riding the clouds and Mike was silent. The deadly soldier made his disdain clear to the commander and when he was reminded of the fact he was to be training the bloody woman he vehemently refused.

" _The amount of reasons I have to skewer your head unto a pike have doubled." Levi growled out_ _viciously_ _as_ _steely_ _eyes clashed with wide ones. "Just know that."_

 _Erwin intertwined his hands together, "if she is under your jurisdiction then you can train her how you deem fit." Erwin stopped then continued, "However, I'm not insinuating that you should use your authority to punish her_ _as a means for_ _revenge."_

" _Oh but you are." Levi replied_ _callously_ _._

 _Hange shook her head and placed her hands akimbo. "Don't you find it_ _highly_ _immature to punish a child over a spar?" Levi_ _simply_ _scowled, "that's no brat."_

" _Her features are_ _quite_ _young, at the_ _very_ _least in early adulthood but a woman_ _nonetheless_ _." Mike commented and Hange nodded in agreement, "though, I see your doubt, Levi. Her body_ _is_ _quite_ _endowed_ _."_

" _Like I give a shit about that."_

" _You'd be lying if you were to say you hadn't noticed."_

" _Which is another thing that keeps me confused," Hange said, her hands left her hips, and she placed a nail between her lips. "Her body looks_ _quite_ _supple, there is no definitive muscle (as much as I am aware) and nothing about her skin looks tough and callous." The scientist looked up, greeting the eyes that fell 'pon her. "_ _Of course, during_ _the spar I reasoned that she relied on agility and speed instead of strength but then…"_

" _She broke Levi's sword." Mike finished and Hange nodded. Levi scowled with a swift turn of his head and Erwin_ _simply_ _stared._

" _Right, at the_ _very_ _least it should've injured her." Hange perked up and turned towards Erwin, "you know something, don't you?" Erwin blinked owlishly then looked down to his desk._

" _On a broader scale, I do, but I can't satiate your curiosity."_

" _And why not?"_

" _I don't know the answer to that either."_

 _The sound of knocking filled the tense room and all the figures turned towards the door. A lanky man stepped in, his demeanor respectable and firm. He saluted first then_ _proceeded to speak_ _._

" _Commander, Erza Scarlet is here by your request."_

 _Levi kissed his teeth, "speak of the devil."_

"Daydreaming, Scarlet?" His voice pulled her out of the pool of her thoughts, and her upright body stumbled to the ground as she felt a force knead into her foot. A torrent of a gasp left her lips as she fell down, her hands gripped the earth like one would grip the head of hair, shock gripped her as she felt a sudden foot push into the bone of her back. Her face kissed the earth and the sole of the boot ground her down in a process similar to stomping ants.

"Sounds like shit's easy for you." His voice is a tell-tale storm, the eve of the gruesome punishment soon to come, the slight grinding into her back does not ease and Erza wonders for a split-second if the man finds glee in torturing his subordinates. "Not to your fittin', huh? Answer."

She doesn't dwell on it, already creating her answer for her rhetorical question.

Levi confused her, but he also intrigued her, and yet he also humiliated her, berated her, and chastised her. Encased in an enigma and an air of howling war, he seemed to be shrouded in a smoky mystery initially but as time and progressed she realized that what lied there was an infernal fire. An eternal flame that burned for a reason she did not know.

He was steel-like, seemingly like her. The ones people would call unbound. If they were to be tied down and diminished it would burn in the woe of their souls.

 _So why did he think he could do the same with her?_

"I-I…" Erza sputtered out as she raised her head higher, dirt clung to her lips and lashes, "I apologize, Captain."

A pause and then the pressure of his boot rose from her back. Erza immediately pulled herself up and swallowed the ire burning in her throat. Perhaps, if the stakes weren't so high she was sure that she'd wring his neck like wet towel.

Levi watched her with indifference as she wearily stood in front of him. Her uniform painted with grass lines and splotches of dirt. That red hair now clumped with mud and that smooth skin now loss the shine it had. Her eyes were fierce but half-lidded with tire but still showcasing that sirenic and valiant shine.

Now, she looked like one of them. However, he couldn't push away the feeling that this was a look she was quite familiar with.

The scarlet women confused him, grudgingly intrigued him, and also humiliated him. Her existence a sign of hope but also the foretold catalyst of the fear to come. He would have opted to have nothing to do with her as she brought a flurry of confusion to everything. Plus, the look she gave him now was caged vehemence. He would know as he had a history of the doing the same thing.

"If I may say," she began with a dry throat. With no hint of a response she continued, "you seem to hold a grudge against me."

He's long on responding, not that he failed to find an answer, but he failed to find the proper one. "And what gave you that idea?"

"I can't recall a training that deemed it fit to trip and grind their feet into the back of the trainee."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

Erza stepped closer, "you're unsatisfied with the spar."

Levi scoffed but made no sign of moving. "I'm unsatisfied about a lot of things, woman, it doesn't mean shit."

The redhead bristled, her brows knitted together, "I told you I forfeited because of the sword." Erza grounded out as Levi stepped away from her, making steps that seemingly went back to the castle. A slow gait in his movement as his back glared at the knight.

"And it only made you looked foolish." Levi said flippantly, his voice an echo louder with each step he took.

"Foolish to you but safe to me." Erza spoke, her eyes glared at his now paused form, "it would've been unfair if not."

Levi said nothing.

"My advantage would be far too high." She said, "I want to be on equal grounds."

The wind blows goosebumps into her skin as she waited for Levi's response. She saw the shoulders under his shirt tighten, and she knew such a comment was not beneficial to the situation. Yet, she would be damned to let this man get away from this mistreatment. According to Erwin, they were equals and just temporarily was she under his command. He would get a proper taste of his own medicine after this nettlesome preparation was finished.

She heard a snort from the man finally, and Levi turned around to look at the knight. In the night his eyes were stygian and from far away you couldn't see anything the burning amusement that glinted from beneath. His voice wasn't any indication either, just a deep and slurring noise that spoke to her harshly.

"You know what?" Levi grunted, "how about you run till the sun comes up, scarlet. Maybe those legs can move around as much as those lips do."

He realized something.

With the contrast of dark dirt on her skin, little scars popped up.

"... Yes, sir."

* * *

Petra woke up with the taste of a fleeting dream on the tip of her tongue.

It's not surprising that she forgets her dreams the minute she wakes up, but there was something different about this one. It was quick, nothing seemed to stay still, and it felt so short.

There was also a color so distinct, that it boggled her mind on how she couldn't remember it.

She didn't dwell too much on the dream, going on with getting ready to start the day, doing a small set of exercises and cleaning her hair to the best of her ability.

However, she couldn't help but take into account the color of everything. The white pillow on her small emerald bed, the waft orange and amber color that was her hair, her brown floors, the pale of her skin.

She had stepped out of her room noticing everyone's hair.

"Mornin' Petra, sleep well?" Oluo called out from afar, his beady eyes on her for so little, he was steps ahead of her door, and yet he knew it was her to come out.

 _Brown, light brown, almost silver in the dim light._ Petra hummed as she watched his figure stop and turn to look at her. "I did, are you heading down to the cafeteria?"

Oluo scratched his neck, "I am but I might not be staying there for some chat and dine, got more important things to do, y'know?"

 _His undercut is brown like the earth,_ _honestly_ _, its_ _quite_ _odd how much it reminds me of—_ "sure."

"Well, you coming?"

"Oh, yes… Yes, give me a second."

Petra quickly slipped into her boots, _brown like Oluo's undercut_ , looked once more in the small mirror and with a small urge, tucked some hair behind her ear.

A style her father said was simple and yet gave her eyes more life.

Petra grabbed the green cloak that stood on its rack. A sign only invoking pride in her and stepped outside.

"Did you wait too long?" She smiled breezily, the ends of the grin growing at the look of exasperation on his face.

"Let's go."

The path towards the cafeteria is not by any means eventful, they passed soldiers who regarded them with respect, and they give it back. Occasional windows they passed would stick their tongues of light and brighten their skin. Small conversation between her and her peer branched and hopped from topic to topic.

Along the way, she took account of every color. She couldn't help it and each color she caught seemed to never satisfy her. No matter how pink Oluo's cheeks were after teasing, or the silken argent that was Mikasa's wide eyes as she and the new generation walked past the two, the color in her dream struck a feeling that hammered into the core of her heart, the details though fuzzy she remembered it being everywhere, being drenched in it.

It felt so real that Petra was starting to think it wasn't a dream at all.

"Poor girl," Petra raised her head up at his voice, eyes drowned in curiosity as she looked up to the older male. His attention wasn't on her, however, instead to the window across them. Petra leaned over to look through the hole and her eyes landed on the movement on the grass plains.

Far, but not far enough was the woman of the hour doing lunges while carrying two barrels. Her face looked muddy, her hair was plastered across her face but majority of it stayed up in a messy bun. The woman was silent as she continued moving back on forth. Of course, Petra knew about Levi training the woman but this was far more conventional than she expected. She wouldn't put it behind her to think this was revenge for the eventful spar.

"It's surprising she can carry that with little of a complaint." Petra mused, bottom lip jutted out. "Looks like she's been doing this all morning."

Oluo nodded then shrugged, "guess she won't be eating for a while."

"I should bring her something just in case."

"Bah, why do that? What if that's on purpose… Y'wanna get in trouble like that?'

The shorter woman rolled her eyes at Oluo but turned back to the window looking down at the girl.

 _Red, dark red like_ _ **blood.**_

Petra's heart hitched and shock shot through her skin. She hastily stepped away from the window, ignoring the voices of concern from Oluo, her hands gripped her neck and waist tightly. Air left her form and refused to flow back in, the prickling _pin-prick-pin_ movement on her flesh felt like needles sinking into her. Her head swirled and blazed with pressure and pain, her throat became increasingly hot. The peace within her sould is invaded and her vision slowly wrought to darkness.

Petra remembered now. Yes, she remembered now. In her dream, it covered her. That color. That girl's hair color drenched her from head to toe. It was in her mouth, it was in her hands, it was in the air.

In her dream Petra had died.

There's a lot of things Petra has seen, and she knew in this life as long as she lived, there was always death behind the door. The door she refused to open.

In a world where death was more common than the amount of times people smiled, Petra shouldn't have been in awe out about her dreaming her death. She always thought like this, as gruesome and heartbreaking as it was… To die for humanity, it was an honor.

Yet, people always say things they don't _really_ mean.

You see Petra realized something, as she crouched on the ground biting her tongue, keeping the bile in her throat so it wouldn't seep out of her mouth like blood did in her dream, one hand over her mouth and other around her stomach (Oluo shaking her and shouting in confusion).

She realized that knowing death is behind your door isn't the same as actually looking through the peephole and seeing death behind your door.

She realized she had just seen herself die and it felt _so_ real.

What was so stupid about it all – _something that Petra would later realize after the shock seeped out_ – was that she saw her death in someone's hair color.

* * *

Armin looked up from his murky meal and glanced once more at the now stoic male beside him. His eyes flickered to the boy's supposed "sister" and was locked into a placid staring contest. It's not until he felt goosebumps that he looked away and back to the brunet beside him. His friend's meal barely touched, and the steam had quickly dissipated leaving him a cold bowl of soup.

"Eren," Armin prompted, "we have to leave soon. Hurry and eat."

Eren roused from his thoughts and with a nod and dipped his spoon into his soup, finally eating his meal with no objection. Armin saw from the corner of his eye that Mikasa had began to stir her bowll.

He knew what troubled him, as Eren was still in gripe of the events that played yesterday. To think, he would still carry that bundle of anger shocked Armin.

"Eren, you can't be still thinking about her! We don't have time to worry about that!"

Mikasa spoke with no filter, "he has bags under his eyes because he couldn't sleep."

Eren grumbled and grabbed the small bread beside his bowl, he slowly broke the dough apart before shoving a piece in his mouth, "I'm fine." He shoveled the flavored soup into his mouth.

Mikasa spoke again, "no. You're not, but okay."

Armin had watched Eren push through the masses yesterday after the spar with a look of ire on his face. He gave neither him or Mikasa time to interact as he stormed away from the dispersing crowd.

It wasn't that Armin couldn't sympathize with what he felt, no not at all. He too, felt something about that day. Those feelings were a mix of shock, fear, and curiosity. It mostly stemmed from the fact the commanding officials treated that woman as if she was nothing out of the ordinary. Even people like Captain Levi or Keith seem utterly lost on her arrival.

She was given a home, a role, power, and much more. It was almost as if the authorities hadn't questioned her existence, as if they expected her to come.

Of course, every system must have secrets but hiding things even with this severity seemed absurd.

Now, the hallways, dining area, rooms filled with non ending drone and murmur. Sooner or later, soldiers would question or riot at the woman's existence going unanswered. It was bound to happen as the people who despised her existence grew.

Eren must've been part of them.

Armin smiled pitifully, "let's just hope we don't see her often, yeah?" Armin looked up towards the wide door, "she might not be too bad, Eren, you don't know…"

Eren scoffed but nodded, "sure."

Armin knew his best friend wasn't convinced.

"Is she still outside?" Armin asked Mikasa, who nodded in response. "Yes, she's been out there for over four hours."

Armin stared at his bowl once more, "is this Captain Levi's payback?"

" _Punishment_ ," Mikasa offered softly, her tone still and calm, "is a better word."

Eren stuck another tuft of bread into his mouth, then kissed his teeth, "then he could do better than that."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy New Year, sorry if these updates feel like they're going nowhere, we'll be picking it up in the next chapter. I'll be editing these chapters again for sure but I just felt like I had to get something out for NY. More interactions and whatnot soon. I did 3k words to balance out the previous 3k words so hopefully we'll pick it up back to 6k. I also need to rewatch AOT to follow this set up and repolish my plot structure so this fanfic can be a lot less confusing. With that said, I'll be addressing a review...

 **Levititans** \- I deleted your review because I could genuinely not tell if you're review was meant for me because you said I was bashing FT characters. That left me confused but after some thought, you were definetly addressing me and I'll just tell you that there's no bashing involved with FT. I like the show, I feel as if you aren't reading this fanfic properly and I implore you to read it again but this time slowly to see that you're wrong. Very wrong. :)


End file.
